Fran
by Niniufa
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it's like to live with five bishies? Sounds really cool, but when you're a small child and these guys have no idea how to take care of you... Well, read to find out :3 So R&R ! Thank yaaaa!
1. Chapter 1 - Not on my watch!

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Jesus, people, DO NOT KILL ME! DON'T DO IT! I still have some things to say!  
I'm from Poland aaaaaand English isn't my first language. So... I'm very sorry if I have some mistakes...  
Hm, aaaaand I just adooooore "Noblesse". And I just wanted to write something with M-21 and Tao & Co...  
Hm, I read few FF about characters founding kids and I just really wanted to WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THAT! ****_SO DON'T KILL ME~!_**  
**Anyway, I hope you R&R... pleeeeeeeaaaaaaseeeeeeeeee? With cherries on the top?**

Okay, so... Fran is an OC... and I think M-21 is too OOC...

AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH, just read it!

Love ya all

DO NOT KILL ME

~Niniufa~

* * *

**Disclamer: I do not own "Noblesse"... If I would... It would be moooooooore M-21. **

* * *

Chapter 1: "Not on my watch!"

~Fran~

M-21 P.O.V.

It was freaking cold. My breath turned into clouds of steam in the freezing cold air as I walked to home with Tao and Takeo after our job. Tao blew on his hands, muttering that he could take the gloves. I rolled my eyes and shook head a little.  
„Just a few minutes and we will be at home, Tao." Takeo consoled him.  
On the street there was no one. Just us. Probably all of this people sat at their houses, drinking hot tea and make fun of idiots who drag in the cold… idiots like us. I gritted my teeth and went forward, leaving Tao and Takeo a few steps behind me. It wasn't snowing very hard, but there were some snowflakes all over my hair and scarf. As I was shoving them away, I noticed something. On the wall, next to a huge icicle, there was something colorful. There shouldn't be any color, right? Although it could be anything, like some paper or an animal, it gave me a weird feeling of anxiety. I wanted to ignore it and just go ahead, when Tao approached me.  
„What are you staring at, M-21?" he asked. Then, he look around and gasped. „What is it? Looks like a figure…" Tao's eyes narrowed. „Takeo, can you see what's it?"  
A man with long hair nodded.  
„It's a child. A female child. But she doesn't move at all… maybe... Do you think that this kid could froze to death? I mean, it's really cold…" he said sadly. I started to walk toward the small figure.  
Froze to death… This kind f death was just too cruel for a little kid. Wanting it or not, I started to imagine the last moments of this child, who falls asleep with a relief, being sure that at some point she will wake up in a warm bed, but what awaits her is only a cold grave. With this scene in my mind, I am sure I could kill the person who left her here. It was much easier to focus on this hatred than look closer at this little kid. But now that I came here, I had to do it. I kneeled before her, but couldn't look her in the eyes. I've taken her hand and lifted it a bit, as if she was a doll or something. Then, almost without my knowledge, a small smile appeared on my lips.  
"She's alive" I've stated. Both of them sighed with relief.  
"Who could leave here such small child?" Tao looked at her carefully. "She looks like she sat here for a long time."  
Carefully, I took the girl in my arms, as if she was made of porcelain. She weighed as much as a feather. Her eyelids twitched slightly and the child slowly opened her eyes – eyes the color of the sky.  
"Hey there, little. I'll take you to a warm place, all right?" I said, holding her tightly.  
"U...uh-huh..." she said absently, and I wasn't sure if it was a respond, or just some random sound. Her voice was quieter than snowfall. After I walked a few steps, I realized that my whole body was shaking. I was afraid. Afraid that I would lose her here, that someone will die in my arms just because I wasn't quick enough. I've never felt a fear like this before, but to think about that, it wasn't this bad. Presumably, that's because in the same moment I was imagining how happy would I be if we _do_ save her in time. Having decided that it would be best to first get her to our home, and then call a doctor there, I've started running. The girl blinked a few times and opened her mouth, as if she wanted to say something, but forget how to do it. Then it occurred to me that maybe she wasn't strong enough to be able to do so.  
Then it occurred to me that maybe she wasn't strong enough to be able to do so. I heard Tao's and Takeo's footsteps behind me as they tried to catch up. Fortunately, after a while, I saw a familiar building. I almost stumbled from the relief that I felt, but somehow I ran to the door. I hold the girl with one hand and with the second I opened the door and ran like a mad man inside.  
"M-21!" Frankenstein showed up in the hall. "What's that noise? And what kept you? You're all late." He frowned. "Were there any pro-" he broke off abruptly when he saw the child in my arms. "M-21, what is _that_?"  
"We found her when she was sitting in the cold. She didn't move and we didn't want her to freeze, so… we took her with us… " Takeo intervened as soon as he closed the door and took of his coat.  
Blond man didn't answer, he just stared at the little kid.  
"Who would leave such a small child?" he shook his head and held out his hands to take her away from me. "Give her to me, I'll examine her quickly."  
Suddenly, I felt resentment. I didn't want to give her to him. I found her, I brought her here, and I felt responsible for her. But I forced my hands and the trembling girl was in house owner's arms.  
I let out a heavy breath. What was before my eyes was clearly just a purple blanket, but mentally, I was still somewhere in my dream… In this dream, there were nothing but… blinding whiteness and two petite black figures, one of a small girl standing alone, and one of a boy who was constantly running toward her, but couldn't reach her. Was this girl… crying? The dream ended there, and I couldn't tell for sure if what I saw was a shining tear or maybe a ray of sunshine, which just got into my eye. I felt like something was clutching onto my waist, but I ignored it. Then, my chaotic thoughts made up a whole.  
_Oh, yeah, we saved a girl from being frozen yesterday. I wonder how she feels now. She's probably happy that she finally got to sleep in a warm place… good thing that we've had this spare sleeping bag…_  
I felt like something was squeezing me again. I turned around and saw a few blond strands of a blond hair with some pink sheen on my sheet. I instantly threw the blanket off.  
"The hell…!" I said, surprised. Burying her face in my waist, the little girl from yesterday was sleeping quietly. She had come to me at night? I didn't know whether to move or not. On the one hand I didn't want to wake her up and the other… I really had to get up. I sighed and decided to lie down for few minutes more. Suddenly, I heard a shout and Tao came to my room. Tsk, so noisy…  
"M-21! Our little miss disappeared somewhere, she isn't in…" he paused when he saw the girl curled up in a small ball on my bed. "What's she doing here?" he asked, confused. I carefully shrugged my arms.  
"No idea. Probably she just had come here at night."  
Tao smiled like a Cheshire Cat.  
"I think this little miss like you, M-21. Just… let her sleep for a little while longer. He said, grinning to himself as he went out of the room. I sighed again and closed my eyes.  
his time, I didn't have any visions, I was only relaxing. I can seal away my thoughts if I want to. It was so calm and comfortable...that is, until I've heard some gurgling sounds. I tried to ignore them, but after few minutes, it became just too irritating. I've moved here and there, searching for something I could cover my ears with. Then, when I moved the blanket, I saw it. A pair of big, blue eyes staring at my face. Firstly I wanted to avoid eye contact with her, but I just couldn't help but look her in the eyes too. Oh, how I wanted to suddenly cry out "Boo!" or something, it tempted me so much. Just when I was about to do it, another of this grumbling sounds echoed in the room. The girl was still staring at my face, sucking her thumbs. _Well_, I thought. _Might as well feed the child.  
_"Hungry?" I asked, just to be sure. The girl nodded slightly. Again, her stomach growled. For some reason I chuckled and got out of bed quickly. I looked at her from the top. I don't know much about children, but this girl seemed to be even too small - as if she didn't eat much or something.  
"You can get up?" I asked her. After a moment's thought, she slipped out of bed. I opened the door and motioned to her that she has to go with me. She walked so quietly that I didn't hear her footsteps. We came to the kitchen, where Frankenstein was preparing tea for Him.  
"I think she's hungry." I told him.  
He looked at me.  
"And you recognize it after the...?"  
The girl's stomach growled again.  
"Right after that." I chuckled.  
Frankie took out a frying pan and some eggs.I looked down to a figurine in a way too big, orange pijamas. "Hey, prepare for eating something really delicious. You're omelette is going to be ready in a minute" I said and frowned. She clearly wasn't paying attention; instead, she tried to climb a chair. I rolled my eyes. Despite failing a few times, she didn't give up. Her attempts were quite amusing, as the chair was really small and ordinary. I approached her, lifted her and placed on the chair. She looked at me with overjoyed eyes, and I was already prepared to respond "you're welcome" to her thanks, but she...jumped off the chair. Then, she looked at me expectantly, holding out her arms."So that' s what it was about." What could I do? I lifted her again, but this time, when she was in the air, she noticed something on the floor and began to swing her legs. I put her down, and she examined the floor carefully, walking on all fours. She found something and was ready to put it in her mouth. "Aw, don't do it!" I exclaimed, and take form her something that turned out to be rubber band. "Um, Frankie, how is the omelette?" I asked, trying to stay impassive.  
He started staring at me.  
"Well, I should end after a few minutes. Try to keep an eye on her she won't swallow anything, because she can choke." he said, turning his back to me. I shrugged my shoulders. And what I was doing? Tsk... Meanwhile, the girl laughed softly and ran out of the kitchen.  
"Hey, get back here!" I shouted and rushed after her. She ran into the living room where He, Tao and Takeo were. As soon as they saw the girl, Tao and Takeo threw me amused looks. He just calmly sip his tea. And the little girl rushed toward Takeo.  
"Well, what do you want?" he leaned over to her. His hair fall over his face, which I think she liked, because she touched them. She laughed again.  
"I think she likes your hair, Takeo." Tao giggled. "Aw, she's adorable."  
Then, she started playing under the table. I was ready to jump after her, but I managed to stop myself from doing that and shook my head in disbelief. Sure, everything must have been knew to her and she could hurt herself easily...but that doesn't change the fact that I, M-21, was being overprotective of some little girl I barely knew. Come to think about it, we didn't even know her name...Just what were we supposed to call her? "Hey, kiddo!" I leaned and looked under the table. "What's your name?"  
"Don't have any." she said.  
"What? Well… everybody has a name!" Tao stopped smiling.  
"Hym…" I muttered.

"Oh…I'm sorry, M-21." He turned back to me, looking a bit embarrassed.

"I don't mind, but maybe we could make up something for this girly." I was surprised how I sounded so..determined. Confident. How it could be heard that it was an important matter. "I mean…I…something temporary. For the time she stays with us. Until we…find her parents." Did kid's eyes got a little bit darker as I said it, or was it just my feel. Anyway, Tao seemed to be very excited with y idea.

"Oh yeah! I've always loved making up names! We should call her something…princess-like, 'cause she is like our little princess, right? Maybe Arabella, or Claudetta or Charlotte, or…

"No way!" I've shouted immediately.  
"Not on my watch."Takeo rolled his eyes. The girl smiled brightly, but she seemed a bit confused.

Tao pouted. "So, what are your ideas?" He demanded to know.  
"Hm… it should be short."  
"And why's that?"  
"Short names are cute."  
Tao frowned. "For example?"  
Takeo shook his head.  
"Maybe… Rue… or Kea? These names are pretty cute, I think."  
"_Kea_? It's a parrot!"  
"So what? I like parrots!"  
"Parrots sucks!"  
I sighed.  
"Oh come on, why don't we just call her some regular, pretty name, like…" Ann or Kate, I wanted to finish, but I wouldn't be heard anyway. Tao and Takeo started a riot for good and now where in the middle of scratching each other.  
"_Frankenstein_" Rai said, and they quiet down a little bit. "The tea is gone."  
Silence filled the room. "Oh, of course, I'll make you another at once." Frankenstein answered from the kitchen. Rai looked to kid, who was now rolling on the carpet in all possible directions.  
"Wait! What did you say?! Say that again!" Tao froze.  
"What? About my tea?"  
"No, before that!"  
Now Rai looked completely puzzled.  
"I didn't say anything."  
"No, you said! It was…it was…"  
"Well, I called out to Frankenstein."  
"_YEEEEES!_ That's it!' Tao pointed a finger at the girl with a wide grin on his face. "Fran! That will be her name! FRAN!"  
"Fine with me." said Takeo while smiling.  
"Sounds nice." Frankenstein grinned when he entered the room with a new cup of the for Him. "I approve."  
"Quite good." I smirked. "Whaddya think, Fran?"  
Suddenly, we heard a loud grumbling.  
Takeo frowned a little.  
"What was _THAT_? A Gozilla?"  
"Oh, right… you're hungry…"

* * *

**Oh... okay, soooo... 1st chapter is done... like it? Or maybe not...  
Hm, should I continue it? R&R**, _**pretty pleeeeaaaase.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - It's not what you think!

Hello there~! Unfortunately, it's me again… Yep… Somebody's reading it? Oh, anyway… I'm writing "Fran" with my best friend, Betty… Ah, let's begin~

Hold your horses, dear... and thank you all for your reviews *^* We were so happy...

**Blue bird of paradise** - Oh yes, you're right! He's so cute when he want something only for himself~!  
**Vanilla** - THANK YOU! Czy może raczej "dziękuję"? xD Yeah, M-21 is our fav too! He's just too cool!  
**kaih - **Thank you! Here's next chapter!  
**Rika -** Thanks~! Teehee, yeah, Fran is adorable... we're trying to do her cute, 'cause... well, 'cause somebody with "Fran" as a name probably should be cute xD

Thank you all~! *Gives candies and cookies*

Anyway, enjoy :3 And... and we're sorry if we have some errors... we don't have any Beta Reader and I'm too embarrassed to ask my older brother or my friends to read it... Kya, kyaaa...

~Niniufa~

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Aw... they wouldn't give me rights to "Noblesse"... They yelled something about me being an idiot and "How the Hell did you get in here, the door were locked! And it's 5th floor!" D: Too bad...

* * *

Chapter 2 - "It's not what you think!"

~Fran~

Tao's P.O.V.

Our little miss might have been cute and all, but eating like a lady certainly wasn't one of her skills, as we soon found out. The strawberry and maple sauces from omlette were pouring in streams down her blouse, but she was concentrated only on chewing what was inside her mouth with a look of awe on her face. Her fingers were clutched on the poor omlette, just as if someone could take it for her any second. I wouldn't like to be on her breakfast's place now: it all turned into a mysterious mash. Then, I realized that we are standing around her and watching her, having no idea what hour it is. I glanced on the kitchen clock.  
"Our work!" I've cried.  
Everyone looked at the clock, then at me, and at the end at Fran.  
"Oh... we're late..." Frankenstein already walked to the door. "Tao, could you stay with Fran at home and keep an eye on her?"  
I gave him a puzzled look and glanced at M-21 from the corner of my eye.  
"Does it have to be me...?"  
"I think you're good at getting along with her. Besides, we can't get her to work with us." Boss gave me a look.  
I laughed a little nervously. Sure, I liked Fran - why would I not like our cute little princess? - but I felt the gaze M-21 gave me and I didn't know what to say.  
"I'll stay." proposed M-21. "Tao and Takeo will manage without me."  
"Tao stays. You'll go to work." Frankenstein cut off discussion, waiting for Rai to come out of the house first. Before he left, he turned to me once again and frowned slightly. "Don't destroy my house, please."  
"But..."  
I was left alone in the house with Fran, who had slipped out of her chair and stood next to me with a slight interest on her face.  
I wondered what game could I offer to little Fran. Then I realized something. Her hair, her cheeks, and her pajamas... they all were sticky. So sticky that piles of dust started sticking to her. Oh no... I needed to take care of that.  
"Um, Fran?" I started, causing her to beam. Does she already get used to her new name? Damn, small smiling kid is for sure just the cutest thing on the world... wait, smiling! We need to get her a toothbrush! Wow, I started to be aware of harsher aspects of reality of living with child than just her cutesy. "How about taking a bath?" I asked casually, trying to make it sound like something pleasant. Well, my attempt probably failed, because she ran like crazy to other room. Then again. And again.  
"Fran!" I shouted, running after her. "The bath is nice! Really! I'll pour you a lot of hot water into the bathtub, so don't run!"  
She wouldn't listen to me. Did her parents told her to bathe in cold water? Our little miss looked really determined to not go to the bathroom. She tried to escape to M-21's room, but I threw myself forward and grabbed her hand. I immediately threw her over my shoulder and ignoring her cries went to the bathroom. With my free hand I closed the door and turned the lock, then put her on the floor.  
"Look, Fran." I sighed, worried that she had the frightened face. "I won't do anything bad to you, I swear. I want to bath you, just that. I'll do a lot of foam in the bathtub or something..."  
She turned on her heel and started to climb to the window. I couldn't believe it.  
"What are you doing? Come down... Oi! It's dangerous!" As to confirm my words, she tripped over some cosmetics and boxes with washing powder she tried to put feet on. I managed to caught her just in time, but shampoos and powder mixed on the floor. Fran clapped her hands in joy. Did she think it was gonna help her avoid bath? I remembered some article about parenting I read long ago. It said that you need to place clear rules, sometimes be strict, but not too much, and... oh, this puddle became very interesting. The powder took color of the shampoo... Hm, do I have to clean this up? Maybe... Wait, where's Fran?  
I looked around the room panicked. Fran was in the shower and she just began to twist the knob.  
"Fran!" I called with the reprimand in my voice. "Don't... don't DO THIS!"  
Too late. Stream of icy water soaked Fran. She groaned loudly and ran out of the shower. I quickly turned off the water and sighed loudly. It's less than an hour of being alone with her, and I'm exhausted. The girl sobbed softly, clenching her little fists on her pajamas.  
"Come on..." I smiled at her. "Really... will ya listen to me now?"  
She nodded and sniffed, looked contrite. I sighed again and patted her wet hair. I turned around to twist the knobs in the bathtub and it began to fill itself. Good... Now I should take off her pajamas. Or... ask her to do it herself - suddenly I felt somehow embarrassed. She was still crying a little. Hm, does she even can dress and undress herself? She should be able to do it, right?  
"Now, Fran... if you don't take off your clothes, you will get them wet." I said, but she hasn't started any action. Probably she didn't see a problem there. "If you get them wet, you can't wear them 'cause you will get a cold. And that's bad. So, please?" she had far more interest in the mirror before her than in my words. She poked it a few times. "Fran... I'm talking to you." she licked the mirror. "Oh, well!" I've lost my patience and approached her quickly, taking her blouse off by a surprise. She made a funny sound, but still, she didn't seem to mind. The bathtub was almost full, but... her trousers. I've made a few gestures, not hoping to be understood, but... she did take of the rest of her clothes, and even tossed it next to the blouse! I was speechless. Then... she looked at her image in the mirror and started to giggle. Giggle very loud, and point at herself. Well... I don't really get four year olds' sense of humor.  
"What's so funny?" I looked at her and sighed. I grabbed her under the armpits, and placed her in the warm water. Her shocked expression quickly turned into a smile.  
"Is it nice?" I asked and then sighed. "And it was such a big deal... Jesus, Fran... You're a little devil, my small lady." I poured a bubble bath into the water and splashed a little bit to do the foam. I looked around for the shampoo. I peeked at her and smiled slightly. "Which one you want to use?"  
I let her sniff each bottle, and finally she chose Takeo's shampoo. Perhaps she sensed that this shampoo is for long hair or something. I poured some liquid on my palm and began to gently wash her hair. Fran laughed all the time and waved her hands, so I finished wet from head to socks. Great.  
Then, I rinsed her hair with warm water. A little of shampoo got to her eyes, and she frowned, but didn't cry this time. In fact, she was quite brave. I was so grateful to her for finally being calm. I took her out the bathtub and wrapped her in a white towel. She seemed to really like it, just as if she got a new expensive dress or something. I could tell it from the way she caressed the towel's surface. A soft smile on her lips was worth all the adventures I went through.  
"Oh, Fran" I sighed, combing her hair with Frankenstein's comb. I just have to put it back on its place later, he won't realize. At least, I think he won't realize… "Let's go and have some rest, shall we?"  
She nodded her head slightly, still delighted with a towel. Really, she just needed a towel to be happy. She's so strange. I wanted to dress her, but her clothes were all dirty, so without thinking I threw them in the washing machine. After a moment I remembered that she doesn't have anything else to wear.  
"Oh… Fran, wait a minute here, I'll be right back." I said and walked quickly to my room. I grabbed a shirt and went back to the bathroom. I showed it to her. "Do you like it?"  
She smiled and held out her hands, so I conclude that she likes it. Good. I helped her wear it - my shirt was much too big for her, but as long as I don't get clothes for her it must suffice. I looked at her intently. Fran looked so funny in too big, black shirt in gray horizontal stripes. I chuckled. She started spinning around, analyzing the advantages of T-shirts. What was I supposed to do with her next? Looking after a child wasn't so easy after all. Of course, I could play with her in some game, but I was just a little too tired for that. If only I could come up with something that will get her busy for a while until I rest... the TV? It was a good idea, but this was my first day as a babysitter, I wanted to at least try to be perfect, and TV wasn't good for children. I searched through my desk, and found some empty notebook. Well, it wasn't entirely empty... I had some notes in it, but Fran couldn't read, so it was alright. Then I traced a quite sharp pencil and a few crayons. That's it. I put these set into Fran's hands. She probably won't need an eraser, since kids just draw whatever comes to their minds. She glanced at me, puzzled, not really sure what I wanted her to do. "Think about something beautiful, and try to show it to me" I instructed. She bit the crayon in a deep thought. Then, her eyes flashed and she started covering the paper with her drawings, fast as hell.  
As for me, I started reading a newspaper. Just when I was deep in thoughts, Fran waved a piece of paper right before my face.  
"Have you finished?" She nodded her head. I looked at the paper carefully."So, um... what is this?"  
Her lips formed the cutest pout I have ever seen. She pointed a flower pot which was standing on the window still.  
"Oh, I see... It's a flower." Then I immediately cheered up and added "It's beautiful! Good job, Fran!" I patted her head, rather roughly.  
She still looked a bit upset.  
"You know what? Maybe you could draw some animal? Maybe a cat or a dog." I proposed and went back to the newspaper. Fran started working, and this time... I wasn't sure if it was a cat or a dog, but her drawing was... cute. And kind of well-drawn, too. Not every average four-year-old could draw something like this.  
"Wow, Fran. You learn fast." Fran grinned widely, showing all her tiny teeth. I went back to my newspaper, trying to ignore the sounds of frantic scrubbing piece of paper with a pencil. After about fifteen minutes, Fran's finger tapped me on the knee.  
"Hmm? You want something?" I glanced at her. Fran gave me my notebook.  
"Rip out me this sheet, please." she said with a slight smile. I looked at the paper and froze. It was thoroughly blurred with gray. I shook my head and have fulfilled her request. The girl took the notebook and a sheet of paper and went back to her place. I looked at Fran in surprise, but decided to wait. I was curious. What this little pixie wants to do?  
Suddenly I heard the sound – like something was ripped. Once. Twice. Third time. In the tenth time I got up from the couch and stood frowning over her.  
"Fran? What are you doing?"  
She looked at me with wide eyes. She gave me paper without a word, smiling slightly.  
"What is it?" I asked. Suddenly, her smile faded, as if remembering something unpleasant.  
"Pick the sheet up and look at it." she said, showing me what to do. I did it and began to wonder what this represents. After a few minutes I gave up. "I don't know what it is, Fran, I'm sorry."  
She shook her head.  
"Uh-huh, that's nothing."  
"In the end, what is it?"  
"Starlit sky."  
"Oh..." It was then when I realized I didn't have an artistic soul. Or maybe I wasn't able to look through the child's eyes, or maybe both. But one thing made me really proud. Our Fran was an artist! Probably she should try out some other technique, but unfortunately, I was pretty sure we didn't have any paints. She deserves to get them! But, if she has a thing for drawing, than why can't she be musically talented? I put her drawings carefully on the desk, planning to make an album out of them later, or stick them on the walls, if Fran wants so. I turned out to her, holding a CD.  
"Hey, Fran? Would you like to dance?" The little draftsman jumped up and down. She even ran to me and hugged me enthusiastically.  
"I would love to!"  
"Alright then!" I said, putting a CD to our music player.  
"Um, will you dance too, with Fran?" she asked suddenly. I froze. Dancing? Me? Not in this lifetime.  
"Um... no, Fran, I'd better not. I don't know how."  
"I don't know how to do it either... I have never danced. How is it done? This dancing thing…"  
I blinked and looked at her as if she was from another planet.  
"Fran, where did you live? In a cave?"  
The girl avoided my gaze. I sighed. I can see that her parents and where she lived is forbidden topic. Maybe M-21 will pull something out of Fran when he gets back from work. He was getting along with her the best from all of us. Come to think about it... it was mysterious. But, at least now I knew that she could remember her past, so it was possible to find her guardians. I was surprised at how far I was seeing this. Because now... I had to learn Fran how to dance. So, time for the TV. I turned it on and found some music channel. Darn, the video they were currently playing was horrible, but there were some crazy dancing moves in it. Fran seemed to be into them, so I turned the volume up, and she didn't need anything more. She was moving like a cat, no, like a lighting, with a giant smile plastered on her face. She was doing exactly the same moves as the dancers in the video. And somehow, I couldn't resist. Even if I hated that song, even if I hated dancing... I wanted to dance with Fran.  
I turned off thinking and started to move together with this little pixie. I even started laughing, and after a few seconds, we both started to sing these foolishly lyrics. I hope that no one will see me as me, Tao, a genius with an IQ as high as the Himalayas, is dancing with a little girl to "Oppa Gangam Style".  
Forget what I have said before, in reality, I'm nothing more than a pure idiot.  
Why?  
At that time, it didn't occur to me that if the music is too loud, we may not hear the door opening and people coming into the house. As well as their footsteps, which, anyway, were very quiet, because they were afraid there might be a burglar inside, and their shocked gasps following after that.  
Yes.  
Don't ask me what happened next.  
I just still wonder how the heck their eyes didn't crash from getting so big, and how on the Earth I have not exploded from embarrassment I felt there. That's just too mysterious. I licked my suddenly dry lips and looked at them nervously.  
"It's not what you think."  
They didn't say anything, just continued to stare at me as if I had fallen from the moon. The song ended and they finally blink.  
"Tao... what the f-… hell?"  
"I... I..."  
Fran suddenly saw the rest and started laughing to M-21. She threw herself at him and clung to his legs.  
"Tao taught me how to dance, M! Did you see? Fran was dancing!"  
Shocked M-21 finally looked at her.  
"What the..."  
Fran pouted.  
"Is something wrong, M?" she looked around, trying to make out an expression my friends were making. Some of them were really hard to guess, I have to admit that.  
"Misters?" none of them said a word, but when they saw how close to crying Fran was, M-21 muttered almost inaudibly "N-nothing, Fran...".  
I shuddered as Frankenstein passed by me, tossing me a death glare. I could count how many minutes of my life were left, and believe me, there weren't much. Nonetheless, Fran beamed and started pulling M-21's arm.  
"If so, than dance with me! Like Tao! But better! And roll me around, 'kay?" She asked with glittering eyes. M-21's eyes, on the other hand, were completely still.  
"Just what..."  
"Geez! Don't think too much, M! Just dance with me!"  
M-21 gave her a panicked look.  
"No!" he almost shouted "I can't! I don't know how! And I don't want to learn! Let Tao dance with you again!"  
Frankenstein headed for the bathroom. Why am I suddenly so nervous, I'm going to die in few minutes… Oh no! OH NO!  
"Wait!" I screamed "I HAVE TO go to the bathroom, DON'T COME THERE." I ran like a mad man to the bathroom. If our homeowner saw the mess I left, he'd kill me right away. I heard Fran's sniffle. I've closed the door and sighed heavily. What now? I could escape through the window... if I was as small as Fran. I also could try to tidy this mess, but I didn't have any superpowers, nor I could make things disappear. The only option was... I opened the door and shouted "It wasn't me!" across the hall. The only response was silence.  
"Huh?" I frowned "What happenned?"  
I went back into the living room and looked carefully at the scene before him. M-21 was hovering around in silence with Fran in his arms, so that she looked like she was flying. She looked delighted and laughed softly from time to time. At the end of M-21 put the girl on the floor and sighed heavily.  
"I wonder… Tao, why she's in your shirt?" asked Takeo, who was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed.  
"Well… she was dirty, so I thought I should bathe her. And if Fran stays here, we really need to buy her a few things."  
"I don't know if she will be staying with us… She's a kid, she needs her parents…"  
"You forgot that her parents don't care about her."  
Fran's head went down, and her eyes stop shining.  
Takeo sighed. "Kid, I know this might be hard for you, but we just want to help you. Who are your parents and where exactly they are?"  
M-21 snorted. The small figure hid behind him. "Don't you realize that she's too small to remember something like address or a phone number? You're just upsetting her!"  
Takeo looked at him seriously, with a rather dark expression. "So, what do you suggest?"  
"Maybe we should show her in TV or give some advert to the newspaper?' Frankenstein pondered. Currently, they didn't pay much attention to me, who was still shaking in bathroom's door.  
"Maybe her mother is searching for her, crying her eyes out. We can't keep her here, M-21." Takeo said. M-21 looked like he wanted to give some harsh respond, _when he felt that touch on his legs grip penned. _  
"...ther."  
He leaned into the child's direction. "Say that again, Fran?" she rised her head. "Because you are good people, right? You won't give me back to her. To my mother. You won't...right?" She wasn't crying. Her eyes were dry and empty as black holes.  
"Fran..."  
I wonder why this small, happy girl is suddenly so serious and sad. What was going on in her life?  
"Fran, why don't you want to go back to your mother? Yesterday you said also that you don't have a name. But everyone gets them at birth..."  
The girl shook her head.  
"Mother... mother said that I don't need a name..." her blue eyes were full of emptiness. "Because I'm just a project."  
We looked at her with big eyes. What did she said?!  
"Tell us more!" Frankenstein moved closer to the girl. "Everything. Which project?"  
Fran buried her face in M-21's leg end.  
"New... This is what I used to call myself. They said that I'm a new project. I wanted to know more about myself. But she wouldn't let me ask."  
We were all touched. Just what kind of woman Fran's mother was? I made a few steps in the living's room direction. "Sounds like she's some cruel witch... But she was taking care of you. R-right? I'm sure she loves you!" I said in a shaking voice. It was such an obvious sentence- a mother loves her child- yet, somehow, it sounded so naive. Like it was a quickly made up lie.  
"I'm sure she doesn't." Fran simply stated. "She told me that".  
At this point, we were horrified. Who would have thought that this cute girl hides such a secret?  
"But, Fran... Um... How about your father, then?"  
The response was also quick and simple.  
"I don't have a father"  
I realized that she was completely broken. Like the energetic, jumping and noisy child from a few moments ago was just an illusion. M-21 kneeled before her and patted her head. "I'm so sorry, Fran. But, I will tell you something which may cheer you up. I'm an experiment as well".  
Fran's eyes opened a little wider, but she remained completely still, like her head wasn't part of her, like even she wasn't a part of this universe. M-21 lifted her chin, and smiled brightly for her.  
"If she doesn't love you, than she isn't worth being cared about! You will meet wonderful people, and many of them will love you, more than you even could imagine! "  
Corners of her mouth lifted a bit, almost imperceptibly. Takeo and I quietly approached us, and kindly smiled to Fran. "Yeah! Because, you know, we are experiments too. It really doesn't matter if you are an experiment or a regular girl. Because you are you, Fran, and there is only one you in the world." Her small body started shaking, and she was clinching her palms into fists and eagling them alternately. Suddenly, she took a long step, and jumped on M-21, and put all her strength into hugging him. He looked like he lost it, and he didn't know who he was anymore. I couldn't not realize the blush on his cheeks. His eyes were wide as plates, and he was blinking like a disco lights.  
I laughed. Takeo shoulders shook as if he had seizures - apparently amused by M-21's stupid face. Fran buried her face in man's chest and tightened her grip even more. He tried to free himself somehow, but finally gave up and patted her awkwardly on the back. Suddenly there was a cry of surprise, followed by:  
"TAAAAAAAO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BATHROOM?!"  
Oh no... OH NO!  
Being absorbed in this lovely scene before me, I didn't notice that boss went to the bathroom. I sweatdropped and smiled stiffly to Takeo, M-21 and our little princess.  
"I gotta go!" I cried and threw myself to the door. I HAVE TO GET AWAY BEFORE FRANKENSTEIN WILL KILL ME FOR THAT MESS IN HIS BATHROOM!

* * *

Niniufa: TUTURUUUU~! Niniufa desu~!  
Tao: Hell, IT'S SHE AGAIN! WHY I WAS DANCING TO "OPPA..."?!  
N: : Aw… not happy to see me? A-and...  
M-21: Niniufa, why are you... STOP WRITING THIS FF, I'M NOT A LOLICON! Go home, you don't know how to write something.  
N: B-but...  
M-21: NO BUTS, GOD DAMMIT! Go kill yourself!  
Betty: Nooo, M, you're not, we completely believe you... You just love Fran :D M-21: I don't lo- I don't like her this way!  
Fran: *approach* Hi, M C: ~  
M-21: H-hi...*blush*  
N: So I see… Kufufufufu, don't worry M, we still love you.  
M-21: I don't need your love. *glares*  
Takeo: A-anyway… Niniufa is sorry that she didn't write sooner…  
Tao: Yeah, she said something about school and that she has ban for her laptop… Poor thing, lol. It's your problem if you're stupid.  
Fran: Yeah, and Betty is sorry too... But they hope the character who appears in next chapter rewards you the wait ^-^ Aww, who is he? I want to know! But, thank you for reading my story, minna-san!  
Tao: Yes, thank you! You're the best! *nudges M-21*  
M-21: ...*grunt* Thanks... I guess.  
Takeo: Yeah, thank you! Though I'm a supporting character in this story.  
N: Dun worry, Takeo, I'll write something with you! SO CHEER UP!  
Frankestein: *appears* Well, Niniufa… (Oh, and Fran, we're in Korea… so say "no" to Japanese) I hope that you'll clean my bathroom…  
N: O-o-of c-course, Mr. Frankenstein…  
Fr.: *smiles*  
N: HIEEEE, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, BETTY! *runs away*  
Betty: Hieeek! But this was Fran's doing! *runs after Niniufa*  
F: *blinks innocently* Me?  
Fr: Like I would believe that! COME BACK HERE, YOU TWO IDIOTS!  
F: Oh… they're so fast *amused* Oh, dear readers! Niniufa-unni told me that I won't get any candies if there won't be any reviews… So please…  
Tao: Wao… Look, Niniufa fell on her face.  
M-21: Leave her, she's too stupid to run.l  
N: I'm n-not stupid…

T^T SO MEAN. Anyway... R&R, please :3 This chapter is so weird... sorry for that D:


End file.
